Commander Caius
|Base ID = }} Commander Caius is an Imperial soldier residing in the city of Whiterun. He is the captain for the Whiterun Guard. Background Certain citizens of Whiterun are very vocal about their opinions of the Commander. Sinmir, a regular at The Bannered Mare, deems Caius as extremely incompetent, saying that he could do Caius' job better if he was blindfolded. Interactions Civil War If the Dragonborn wins the Battle for Whiterun for the Stormcloaks, Sinmir will replace him as captain of the guard. Like Balgruuf, Irileth, Hrongar, and Proventus Avenicci, he seeks refuge in the Blue Palace with Jarl Elisif the Fair. Dampened Spirits After, the Dragonborn poisons the mead at the Honningbrew Meadery outside of Whiterun, Commander Caius arrests a framed Sabjorn and takes him to the Dragonsreach Dungeon. Conversations ;Dampened Spirits Commander Caius: "Well, Sabjorn. Now that you've taken care of your little pest problem, how about I get a taste of some of your mead?" Sabjorn: "Help yourself, milord. It's my finest brew yet... I call it Honningbrew Reserve. I think you'll find it quite pleasing to your palate." Commander Caius: "Oh come now, this is mead... not some wine to be sipped and savored." Commander Caius: "By the Eight?! What... what's in this?" Sabjorn: "I... I don't know. What's wrong?" Commander Caius: "You assured me this place was clean! I'll see... see to it that you remain in irons for the rest of your days!" Sabjorn: "No, please! I don't understand..." Commander Caius: "Silence, idiot! I should have known better... to trust this place after it's been riddled with filth." Sabjorn: "I beg you... please. This is not what it seems!" Commander Caius: "You... you're in charge here until I can sort this all out." Mallus Maccius: "It will be my pleasure." Commander Caius: "And you... you're coming with me to Dragonsreach. We'll see how quickly your memory clears in the city's prisons. Now move." Sabjorn: "Look, I assure you, this is all just a huge misunderstanding!" Commander Caius: "I said move!" Mallus Maccius: "Farewell, Sabjorn." Quotes *''"I'm the commander of the guard here in Whiterun."'' *''"My boys will keep you safe. Don't you worry."'' *''"You're not thinking of causing trouble here in this beautiful city, now are you? 'Cause I'd strongly advise against such foolishness."'' *''"I'll always be a commander, even if those Stormcloak dogs have stripped away my power."'' —When exiled *''"The Legion will regain control of this city. Mark my words."'' —When exiled *''"I don't like talking to someone who holds their honor so cheaply."'' —When exiled Bugs * Even if the Stormcloaks hold Whiterun, he may still be Captain of the Guard and will go to taste the mead in "Dampened Spirits." After he escorts Sabjorn out, they will permanently disappear. * He may disappear for no apparent reason. * Despite not being Captain of the Guard anymore and residing in the Blue Palace, he will still take the Dragonborn to Dragonsreach Dungeon. Appearances * de:Kommandant Caius es:Comandante Cayo fr:Commandant Caius pl:Komendant Caius ru:Командир Кай Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: Imperial Legion Members Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Guard Captains